Marking My Territory
by ineap
Summary: Cartman's house. Easter eggs, and an awkward situation turns into a simplistically adorable moment. k2 fluff


Happy Easter everyone! I don't actually celebrate Easter but I helped my friend dye Easter eggs and boom! this popped into my head. It's not very long, but that's not the point, it doesn't need to be long. Well, I hope you all enjoy this, if you don't then I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time.

------

"Hey cut it out! I don't want my hands to be purple! My mom will freak out and think something's wrong with me!" Kenny chuckled evilly dipping his hand back in the dye before once again reaching for Kyle's hand, this time he successfully grabbed onto his friend's hand, turning it a light purple color. "Dude, c'mon! What the hell?!" Kenny grinned mischievously but didn't answer the question directed towards him.

"Hey Kenny, pass me another egg." Cartman demanded from across the table. Kenny tossed an egg which his 'friend' barely caught, and left behind five purple fingerprints. "Ay! I want one without your faggy fingerprints all over them! You can have this one, hippy." Cartman rolled the egg over to Stan and reached over the table to get his own egg this time.

Kyle feverishly rubbed his hand on his pants leg in an attempt to wipe off the purple dye but to no avail, the dye had already stained his skin. "God damn it Kenny." Kyle mumbled under his breath causing the boy next to him to giggle uncontrollably.

"Don't shake anybody's hand, that color's so girly they might think you're gay." Stan chuckled at his best friend, earning a laugh from Cartman as well.

"I hate you guys so much…Especially you Kenny! You're the one who did this to me!" Kyle shouted as if Kenny had given him the plague or an STD.

"Aw, don't be mad Kyle, it looks cute." Kenny mocked. Kyle's three friends laughed as his temper flared slightly turning his face a bright red. Angrily, Kyle kicked Kenny under the table, making him jump in surprise at his sudden violence. "Ouch, hey, it was a compliment!"

"Shut up or I'll give you something to say 'ouch' about." Kyle growled holding up his hand threateningly.

Kenny held his hands in front of him in a sign of defeat. "I won't say anything else, but I can't promise they won't." Kenny said nodding towards the two sitting across from him.

"Just don't try making any more of me purple, ok?" Kyle lowered his fist and Kenny smiled.

"I promise." He responded holding out his hand.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not stupid enough to fall for that! You can't trick me into dying my right hand purple, it's not gonna happen."

"Well, ya know, my hand's already dry but whatever you say Kyle, you're always right." Kenny laughed.

Kyle just crossed his arms in irritation and looked away from the table, muttering, "Shut up" under his breath. Kenny smiled for what must have been the millionth time that day.

Kenny picked up the white crayon that came with the egg coloring kit and scribbled a message onto a blank egg which he then plopped into the cup of purple dye. After a minute of silent waiting he scooped the egg out of the cup and handed it to the boy next to him. Kyle suspiciously took the egg from him and flipped it over to see 'I'm sorry' written on the side. Kyle couldn't stop himself from smiling but refrained from saying anything, he simply put the egg in the carton full of the drying eggs. Kenny's face dropped and he picked up another egg doing the same thing as he did before. Kyle took the second purple egg from Kenny's hand and read 'Forgive me?' Once again without saying anything he placed the egg in the carton. With a frustrated expression adorning his face Kenny made yet another egg which he handed to his friend. 'Please?' Kyle couldn't resist any longer, he grabbed an egg and took the crayon from Kenny's hand. Kyle scooped the egg out of the cup and before he could even pick it up and hand it over Kenny grabbed it off the spoon. 'Of course I forgive you" was written around the egg in Kyle's girly handwriting.

A grin spread across Kenny's face and he was about to say something but Cartman cut him off. "This is boring you guys, let's go play video games." With that he got up from the table and walked into his living room with Stan at his heals.

Kenny got up to follow but Kyle's voice stopped him. "Why did you feel the need to turn my hand purple?"

Kenny cocked his head to the side, studying Kyle for a moment before responding. "I was just marking my territory." He said as if it was obvious.

"Territory? Since when was I your territory?" Kyle began getting angry again.

"I marked you, that makes you mine."

"Says who?" Kyle questioned, no longer angry just a little confused.

Kenny shrugged. "That's just the rules, I didn't make them up I just follow them."

Kyle shook his head at his friend, "You're retarded Ken, ya know that? There's just something screwed up in your head."

Kenny just shrugged. "You know you love me." he smirked and winked at Kyle.

"That's not the point."

"So you admit you love me?" he said his smirk growing wider.

"Shut up Kenny." He said finally getting up and shoving Kenny in the direction of the living room.

"I love you too Kyle."


End file.
